How Her Nightmare Worked
by AslanForeverxxx
Summary: Lucy is comforted by her special someone after having a terrible nightmare. To me, it's very sweet... Implied incest, don't read if you don't like.
1. Awakening

A scream broke through the woods and Lucy was scared. Very scared. Her body froze, her eyes grew alert. Her ears were tuned to her surroundings, and even that scared her; it seemed that even the slightest whisper would cause her to go mad with hysteria. Her skin had broken out in gooseflesh and everything had gone unusually cold. Any moment now. Any. Moment.

All of a sudden, the scenery grew distorted and a loud rushing sound filled her ears. The world was tipped upside-down, the way all the coins in a jar suddenly lose sense of gravity and fall in one direction, unsure of where they would land. Lucy finally collapsed in a heap and found she was covered in snow. Slowly she sat up, lost in confusion. All around her simply lay a blanket of snow, and some was still falling. Snowflakes landing in her hair, on her eyelashes, she stood up and turned around and saw a figure coming towards her. She tensed up at once and her heart almost stopped. Coming towards her was a woman of extreme height and presence, and wrapped around her was a great white, furry coat. In her hand was an ice-cold, sharp, pointy object that Lucy recognized immediately (and oh, the things she would do if that strange woman went any closer to her!). Beside the woman stood someone she recognized as well, but- it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Not him. Not those intense brown eyes, those black curls, that pale skin, and the nose; yes, it was the nose that she recognized too. "NO!" Lucy screamed as the woman grabbed the boy by the hair, threw him to the ground and jabbed that sharp object into the boy's chest as he shouted in protest. There was a blinding flash of blue -

"Lucy! Lu! Wake up!"

She was being shaken violently, gripped by strong hands, but she still felt a kind of gentleness in them, and on hearing that voice, her eyes fluttered open. She saw those red drapes, the canopy of her four-poster bed, her wonderfully furnished room, a profile of her face hung up on the wall (painted by Mr Tumnus when he was alive), and her dressing-table. And although Lucy shouldn't have done so, on seeing those same brown eyes as she had done in her dream, staring down at her, it caused her to blush enormously and she sat up too quickly, causing a head rush. "Ow," she winced, clutching her forehead. Edmund seized her and gently held her, and wrapped one arm around her. His eyes read fear, and Lucy couldn't help feeling somewhat safe knowing that her brother was worried for her safety. She was covered in sweat, and the sheets had somehow gotten tangled around her legs.

"Ed, I'm so scared," she whimpered, leaning into his shoulder, and he held her closer, not minding the fact she was covered in sweat.

"It's okay, Lu, tell me what happened. It's okay, I know you've got a cold and all, but you'll get better all because of me in no time," he whispered, rubbing her shoulders. His breath was hot on her ear, and Lucy shivered, wondering if it wasn't just fear that was making her insides feel like jelly. She closed her eyes and tried to look past all the confusion she was feeling.

_Come on, Lucy, he's your brother! It's not right! Why do you feel like this? I started feeling like this ever since the day I saw him as a reformed person. It made me feel proud; I was able to save someone's life, not just physically but emotionally as well. Ever since, I've always looked up to him when Peter's not around and I can't help it, I know what my feelings are for him, and yet these are the same feelings that will damn me to Hell. I can't even call him my brother any more. I just don't know how long I'm going to keep hiding my feelings for, and that is what scares me the most…_

Lucy reopened her eyes and sat as still as a statue, trying to drink in his presence; every second was to be savoured with great consideration, as Aslan had once told her after she had become crowned Queen Lucy the Valiant. She gulped and tried not to picture his face; it was taunting her, the way a snake might hypnotise a mouse before it reveals those sharp, death-polished fangs and leave the mouse quivering in pain and fear. But somehow in her mind, she knew it was wrong to think of him as more than just her brother. It ripped at her insides, screaming to be released, for Lucy felt that if she kept it hidden for much longer, she would eventually explode from all the pain it was causing her.

"I had a nightmare," Lucy began, not sure of what to say next. And the next second, she wished she hadn't said anything at all, because at the sound of her voice Edmund had her head lowered down onto the pillow, and she was staring up at him, having forgotten what she was going to say next. Lucy was silent for a second or two, but then she exhaled loudly and continued.

"It was an awfully horrid dream. Perfectly beastly. The kind of dream you can really only have after a whole day of being stuck in this castle with absolutely nothing to do. I was stuck in a wood, somewhere, I can't be too sure if it was the woods just outside the borders of this castle or maybe somewhere in… Albania, oh, I was just so confused. And then- and then everything just disappeared and I found myself in the snow, and this strange woman came up to me with a really pointy object in her hand, and then there beside her was- was…" Lucy was beginning to get a bit carried away, and before she knew it, she was hysterical. "And then there was _you_! Oh Edmund, I was so terrified, I thought she was really going to kill you…"

She was in floods of tears, unable to control her tears, no matter how hard she tried to stop shaking or how hard she rubbed at her eyes. Edmund simply sat there, torn between confusion and fear. He knew who she was talking about. And when she mentioned that object in her hand…his heart froze.

"Lu-Lucy. Calm down, Lu," he whispered, rubbing his hands against her shoulders in an effort to stop himself from suddenly flipping out. It calmed him down for a bit, knowing his sister was nearby, but she was bawling her eyes out, which didn't exactly help after all. He needed to find Peter. What if she just had some kind of vision? But then again, that woman could not come back to life. It was impossible; Peter told him Aslan had eaten her after the Battle when they first came to Narnia. But … she had been a witch. Witches could do all sorts of things, like make rabbits appear out of top hats, or vanish objects into thin air, or carry around wands which could literally _freeze people to death_…

Edmund got up abruptly and walked no more than two steps towards the door. Lucy stopped crying and looked up with watery eyes. She became terrified and a little embarrassed when she saw that he had merely locked the door. They were alone in her bedroom. _Alone_.


	2. The Shortest Part Of It All

"Oh," Lucy suddenly whispered. She was beginning to have some rather… weird thoughts. _Please stop doing that, it's bad for a girl your age, _she told herself. _But I'm fifteen! It's … normal!_ Besides, what kind of girl wanted to fantasize about her brother like that? It was just so wrong, but yet, to her, deep down inside, it felt…really nice. Edmund came back and sat down as if nothing had happened. He sat still for a couple of minutes, the only sound coming from Lucy as she tried to cover up her hiccups.

"Lucy," he spoke. That two-syllable word he had spat out in disgust until that very day he became a new man. Lucy was surprised at the way her name rolled off his tongue with ease, with compassion, with love.

"Yes?" she replied. Her hiccups had faded to a small squeak, but now the sound of his voice had her heart racing again. Oh, why was it so _hard_ to keep her composure? She longed for him though she knew it was wrong.

"I want you…"

Lucy stopped. "What?"


	3. Goodnight, Sleep Tight

"I want you to tell me what happened next. After you saw the woman. What did she do to you?"

"…To me? Well…"

Lucy's heart sank. She must've been a little too excited, but she hadn't even heard the rest of his sentence! Trying very hard not to look so suspicious, she stared hard into her brother's eyes and spoke very slowly.

"Edmund, she didn't do anything to me, but… but she killed you. It was terrifying. Everything happened so slowly, the way it does in movies. To be exact, she sort of grabbed you by the hair and threw you to the ground. And while you lay there, I could only stand by and watch you while you suffered. She raised that horrible wand of hers and stabbed you with it-"

"Argh!" Edmund gasped and clutched his side where that same wand had pierced him not too long ago. What just happened? It felt as if something had actually stabbed him there. Lucy was watching with wide eyes. He was doubled over and his knuckles had gone white. He looked up and squinted at Lucy.

"Edmund… are you okay?" Lucy crawled over to the side of the bed and wrapped both her arms around him. He flinched at her touch, but made no move to throw her off him as he had done so many times before in the past.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he whispered, realizing the position they were in. He turned, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and Lucy had to let go of him. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Do you need the Nurse?" she insisted. Something didn't seem normal. Maybe breakfast _had _been a little dodgy after all.

"So, huh. She stabbed me. Funny, right? She stabbed me right here," Edmund said, lifting his shirt and pointing to the scar that so many days ago had nearly left him for dead. But he was definitely grateful that Lucy had been there, otherwise he wouldn't be comforting her now. Or at least, _trying_ to comfort her. Lucy immediately averted her gaze and focused hard on a fly that was buzzing around his head. But she was still _looking_ at him. Oh no…

"Yes, why- th-that's a big scar there, Ed!" Lucy stuttered, her eyes shifting from the fly to his finger, and back again. _Damn it_. She wanted to rush out of her room, but then he would probably try and stop her. Or maybe not?

"You okay, Lu? Not scared anymore, are you? Not of the big bad witch, eh?" Edmund cooed. Lucy stared at him. "I'm playing with you, Lu. Don't look so freaked out. Otherwise I might just, you know… _tickle you_!"

Lucy barely had time to register what he was doing, and all of a sudden he had her flat on her back on the floor, giggling as he tickled her neck, her arms, everywhere. She couldn't even remember what the nightmare had been all about, until he stopped tickling her.

"Well. This is actually pretty awkward," Edmund breathed. He had both hands planted on the floor on either side of Lucy's head so he was looking directly at her from above. Lucy was staring up at him with a look on her face that he couldn't quite place. She looked almost transfixed, mesmerised by him. But… no. That was disgusting. Him? And her? She was his _sister_, for goodness' sake!

Lucy closed her eyes, and Edmund froze. Why did she close her eyes?

"Lu?" he whispered. She didn't open her eyes, nor reply. God, she was starting to freak him out with all the staring and no-replying.

"Lucy! Wake up! Wake _up_, you're scari-"

"Boo!"

Lucy sat up so quickly Edmund did not see it coming. He did not even feel the small gasp coming from Lucy as her lips somehow found his. He did not even feel his own heart pounding as she somehow got a bit carried away and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him at the same time. He did not even feel the confusion and fear boiling up inside of him when she stood up slowly, forcing him to go along with her. Lucy was still unaware of what she was doing even when she began to cradle him in her arms, both of them lying on her bed, huddled together not as lovers, but as the young children they had been, protecting each other when the monsters of the darkness closed in around them as they slept. And for some unknown reason, Edmund Pevensie began to cry.


End file.
